


Apple

by sugarblossom



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Partially inspired by Maiden22!
Kudos: 1





	Apple

I  _ adore _ you.

It’s ironic, isn’t it? How your love overpowers my hate? And here I am, being an angel of love.

You still love me.

After all the heart-aches and breaks, you’re still around.

You honestly spoil me, my dear. Sure, you act cold and grumpy; you try to hide your warmth. 

But you can’t. 

You can’t deny being yourself. Being warm is just what you do. 

Ironically.

And the warmth you emit is simply radiating.

The cards life dealt you weren’t fair. Yet you still made the best of it.

Who else would have thought you were this way?

I’m not even going to think of someone closer to me than you are, because I know that person doesn’t exist. My dear, there isn’t anyone else like you. 

No one supports me with as much care as you. No one cares for me as much as you. No one is as careful around me as you. 

You stop time for me. You make the world fall away, until we’re the only two here on this planet.

How about it, dear? Your light illuminating the plants while I enjoy deviled eggs? Maybe bake some cinnamon rolls for you to devour? (you are what you eat, after all, my dear) 

Ironically, it’s never formal with you. You’ve always been the one chasing after me, haven’t you?

I know you love me too, and I wish I could get closer to you, but we best keep our distance for now.

I’m scared you’ll go out, my dear. 

Sure, you’ve had periods of being dormant, but this is different. You’ll be  _ destroyed _ . I think you know how much losing like that hurts. So please, don’t burn yourself out just to keep me warm. Don’t cry your life away.

Looking back, you could have scorched through my life.

But you didn’t.

I was the one who let you consume my life.

The way you blend into the darkness, yet your flaming crown lights up the room. The way you both shut down yet burn brighter when I do something as small as smile at you. The way you redden when I put on a love song or compliment you. The way you absentmindedly wiggle back and forth before dramatically flaring up brighter than the sun. The way you try to cling to me at the slightest light.

I don’t understand that last part. 

How do you avoid light when you’re the light itself?

My dear, I love you so much, it hurts.

People always try to label who we are. Labels are as childish as the human race, but you still love them. You always did. 

Even when your flame is weak, you take the time to comfort me. 

You should comfort your smoke instead. 

Life isn’t just a four-letter word, my dear. So please stop trying to drown yourself out. You’re good enough. 

You’re so soft with your rounded flame crackling and flickering. Your sweetness slithers through the air like incense. Or a dove. A crow? You get the point.

Yeah, keep sizzling and hissing at me. You’re just a rainbow of colors in the night sky. You belong with the stars and supernovas, my dear. 

Sure, you may snark with sparks, but they easily get extinguished. It doesn’t take a miracle to do that. 

You think you’re a pine forest on fire, bringing death and destruction, but you’re really a baby candle fire, an imperfect halo of wax. 

Burning with passion, but still someone who should be protected. 

Oh, who am I kidding, when the world burns, you’ll be the one protecting me. Like you’ve always done. 

I’ve been ironically without light for so long, you’re the brightest thing in my life. 

I want to love the hell out of you, I do! 

But it’s not time yet.

Still, thank you for saving me. Thank you for always staying with me. Thank you for allowing me to be myself, my dear.

Keep glowing. For me. 

For yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by Maiden22!


End file.
